


Средство от бессонницы

by reidvest



Series: Джемаксы [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, макс не поправил штаны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Макс дрочит
Series: Джемаксы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854958
Kudos: 2





	Средство от бессонницы

Жарко и влажно, даже дышится в комнате тяжело. Макс не знает, сколько времени, не знает как долго уже лежит, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Тонкая полоска лжелунного света падает на его бедро, словно обличая и стыдя. Наверное, причина всей этой нервотрёпки в том, что им бы действительно давно пора это сделать. Ну же, Макс, заняться сексом, в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного, стыдного или страшного, ты даже можешь подумать это слово, давай, как Джем учил.

В его сне Джем был понастойчивее и побезответственнее (Артур, это безответственно делать с тобой то, к чему ты не готов!), только ладони его были такими же горячими и сильными, губы мягкими, и эти губы... эти губы...

Макс снова переворачивается на другой бок, там где подушка успела немного остыть, поправляет член, так и не опавший после сна и уже почти болезненно ноющий, пытается успокоиться, но образы так и витают вокруг него. Смуглые ладони Джема на бёдрах, жар его рта, уверенный взгляд, чуть жёсткие волосы... Макс где-то читал, что всё это в голове, и влечение, и оргазм, и если он внушит себе, что не возбуждён, может быть это наконец-то подействует, и он просто уснёт, но терпение кончается, и перспектива по-быстрому передёрнуть под одеялом в полной комнате людей уже не кажется такой уж дерьмовой идеей, тем более все они подростки, все они дрочат, это абсолютно окей...

Но не третий раз за день, Максимов, учитывая академическую и внеклассную нагрузку.

Но уже ведь заполночь, и технически...

— Сука, — чуть слышно сквозь зубы выдыхает он, переворачивается на спину, делая пару глубоких вздохов и сосредотачиваясь. — Оглохни.

Воздух становится едва уловимо свежее, и ему даже на секунду кажется, что сейчас это тяжёлое и густое возбуждение отступит, наконец-то даст ему уснуть, даже закрывает глаза в надежде, но под веками снова Джем. Улыбающийся Джем, прядь падает на лоб, губы красные и влажные, чуть опухшие, мокрый след на щеке...

Твою мать.

Пальцы снова сжимаются на члене, пижамные штаны влажные от испарины и ощущается это стрёмно, но как же блять хорошо.

Джем в его голове говорит "всё в порядке, детка". Джем в его голове отнимает его дрожащие пальцы от живота. Джем в его голове целует его в солнышко, мимоходом цепляет губами сосок, скользит поцелуями ниже, чуть прихватывает кожу под пупком...

Макс наяву забирается ладошкой под бельё, сжимает пальцы под мокрой головкой, закусывает собственные пальцы, чтобы не заскулить от чувствительности, и никак не может нормально вдохнуть раскалённый воздух. Он спускается ниже, сжимая яички, непроизвольно вскидывает бёдра, а потом стягивает штаны ниже, чтобы не запачкать.

Джем под его веками улыбается, приподнимая брови, смотрит выжидающе, и хотя бы здесь, в своих мыслях, Максу совсем не нужно прикладывать усилий, чтобы сказать "да". Не нужно каждый раз перебарывать собственное смущение, не нужно загоняться из-за того, что он может подумать. Джем в его мыслях кивает и берёт в рот головку...

Макс толкается себе в руку, выворачивая шею, чтобы уткнуться носом в подушку, сжимает собственное бедро второй рукой, будто пытаясь удержать, будто это не его ладонь, а Джем контролирует движения. Он так блядски близко, но перегревшийся мозг всё отбрасывает его назад, остужая воспоминания, и если бы сейчас Джем был просто рядом (он бы сгорел со стыда но), было бы достаточно одного прикосновения к колену, одного горячего выдоха у самых губ, одного хриплого "детка", чтобы Макса вывернуло наизнанку.

Ещё вечером они целовались на этой самой кровати, переплетались ногами и руками, и это было так горячо и хорошо: губы Джемала на его шее, сильные пальцы под ягодицами, горячая кожа на губах. "Всё как ты захочешь, детка" — "чего хочешь ты?.." — "тебя".

Тело встряхивает, выгибая, дыхание вырывается изо рта со свистом. Мелкими спазмами сокращает живот, запястье устаёт, но боже прерваться сейчас смерти подобно. Макс дразнит головку большим пальцем, собирая последние капли, массирует мошонку второй рукой, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы, как подрагивает член в ладони, и наконец-то может вдохнуть, пока снова не стало жгуче стыдно.

— Очистись, — бормочет он, чуть промахивается, задевая прохладой бок, и вздрагивает. — Твою же…

Сознание уплывает и тело тяжелеет словно чугунное, придавливает конечности к кровати. Только утром Макс понимает, что так не поправил штаны — шея тут же невыносимо нагревается, зато все замечательные полтора часа до будильника Джем в его голове улыбается и обнимает, невесомо целует в лохматую макушку.

Во сне совсем не стыдно.

Макс поправил штаны. Теперь Нудл может спать спокойно 💜


End file.
